


Rome's Legacy

by Dragonheart Of Ireland (RepublicChe)



Series: Stories Set During The Canon/Altered-Canon Timeline [7]
Category: Code Geass, Fate/Extra Last Encore (Anime), Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead, Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Maresato Alice, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Ancestor/Descendant Incest, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drunk Sex, Embedded Images, F/F, Female Fujimaru Ritsuka - Freeform, Flashbacks, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampire Nero | Saber, Lesbian Vampires, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Sex, Shoujo-ai, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Time Skip (Only In Chapter One), Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepublicChe/pseuds/Dragonheart%20Of%20Ireland
Summary: Nero Claudius. Despite what she did in life, she became a heroic spirit. However, that all changes when C's World sends an agent to change her fate. Now a centuries old vampire with geass, she now finds herself fighting a war against an empire that controls 1/3 of the world. Like Lelouch once said, "You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."





	1. Fire In The Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only in Chapter 1 (this chapter) will this fanfic time skip. Nora altering the timeline will appear as flashbacks.  
> Nero Claudius may briefly appear in this chapter but as the star of the show as they say, she will appear more heavily in the rest of the fanfiction (as she is the main character in this fanfic after all).  
> Also there is a damn good reason this story is called Rome's Legacy. A small spoiler alert: Europe's countries are a bit, how shall I say... different.

**_Date: Unknown _ **

**_ Location: C's world _ **

* * *

Pain, sadness, rage, helplessness, hopelessness and regret. These are the feelings Nora McBride feels looking back at her life. Her death during the Second Battle of Tokyo at the hands of the Field Limitary Effective Implosion Armament (F.L.E.I.J.A.) should of been the end for the Black Knight. However fate has other plans for her. Now she's in C's Word. With an seeming eternity to ponder and reflect. All these feeings rush to the forefront in a tidlewave. Suddenly a unknown woman appears in front of her. An Avatar of C's World. Startled, Nora automatically goes for her weapon despite being dead. The Avatar laughs, "Sorry Nora, but your dead."

Nora sighs, "I thought so when I was hit by that bomb."

The Avatar quirks and eyebrow, "Ah, you mean the Field Limitary Effective Implosion Armament also known as F.L.E.I.J.A. To sum it up, a nuclear bomb."

Nora chuckles, "So that's what thing's called. FLEIJA."

The Avatar nods, "Correct. Anyway, I have a deal for you."

Nora raises an eyebrow, "What kind of deal?"

The Avatar folds her arms, "You will be sent back in time to the days of the ancient Roman Emperor Nero. To a time when Nero was a ten year old girl."

Nora chokes, "Wh...wh...what?! Nero was actually a woman?! You've got to be fucking with me?!"

The Avatar shakes her head, "No. I am not fucking with you. Anyway, once your back in time you will prevent Nero from going down the same path she did in the original timeline. Also you are to change history as much as humanly possible. But you cannot erase Britannia from existence. All of this is so Lelouch vi Britannia and others like Marrybell mel Britannia are still born. You are to stop the Ragnarök Connection, the Zero Requiem as well as what Schneizel plans for the world. Finally you are to protect and watch over Claire li Britannia by any means necessary."

Nora cocks her head to the side, "The Claire li Britannia of my time or the woman she's named after?"

The Avatar smirks, "Both. Funny you should ask though because the girl... the Claire li Britannia you know... the girl you fell in love with... is Empress Claire li Britannia from the nineteenth century!"

Nora's eyes bug out of her head, "Im..im ...impossible!"

The Avatar mearly smirks, Oh but it is... I assure you that much."

Nora stutters, "But h...h...how?"

The Avatar merely chuckles in amusement, "Time travel, kidnapping, human cloning, bad parenting, geass, magic and electronic manipulation. What happened was simple, time travelers went back in time to when Claire was born. Kidnaped her when she was an infant. Cloned her then placed the clone of Claire into her crib. The real Claire li Britannia was then taken to the twenty-first century and with geass, some magic like subtle memory manipulation and electronic manipulation. As well as an absent parent... *cough*... Charles zi Britannia... *Cough*... anyway ultimately Victora li Britannia and the rest of those idiots now believe that instead of only two li Britannia sisters.. Cornelia and Euphemia... there are three. Everyone including Emperor Chuckles sincerely believes that Claire li Britannia is Victora li Britannia's daughter. That Victoria named Claire in honor of Empress Claire li Britannia."

Nora whistles, "Wow. I assume that the clone followed... er... follows the same path as the real Claire li Britannia did.. ah... does... gah... whatever! Anyway, I'm to look after and protect both of them... problem though... Nero, Claire li Britannia... both of them... are thousands of years apart... well both Claire li Britannias are centuries apart... yah, it's a problem."

The Avatar smirks, "Not if your a Code Bearer as well as go through the Project Blacklight Super-Soldier Program."

Nora does a double take, "Huh?!"

The Avatar sighs, "It will be easier just to show you... everything"

A bright light envelopes the area. Several minutes later a shocked Nora stands with her mouth agape. After a few minutes she regains her composure, "I see. So The deal is if I'm to be brought back to life then I'll be an essentially agent of C's World."

The Avatar nods, "Yes. So that is your answer?"

Nora hold up a hand, "Hold on. Maybe I can change C.C's fate. Can you show me where she was born, how she met the bitch that give her geass..."

The Avatar chuckles, "I get where you are coming from, however you are not to stop her from becoming a Code Bearer or stop her from giving Lelouch his geass under any circumstances. However besides that, feel free to do as you wish. Such as.. oh I don't know... discovering C.C. before the nun does, giving C.C. geass yourself. Have C.C. steal the nun's Code so C.C can become a Code Bearer herself... that sort of thing. Also you won't stop Lelouch or Nunnally from being exiled nor stop Britannia from turning Japan into Area 11 ether. Preventing Nunnally from being blind or crippled is not only optional, but an action I personally support."

Nora smirks, "I like your style. Very well then! I accept the terms of your Contract!"

The Avatar smiles, "Good. I'll now give the neccesary knowledge you seek. What you do with it is up to you. By the way, D.S will be keeping track of you from time to time."

After receiving the knowledge about C.C, a white light then engulfs Nora. Sending her to her destiny.

* * *

_**Date: June 1st, 2017**_

_**Location: Tokyo, Shinjuku, Area 11/Japan** _

* * *

"Why does this always have to happen Nora?"

Nora chuckles in amusement at Tamamo-no-Mae's annoyed expression, "Because Tama, it's fun!"

Mordred Pendragon sniggers in amusement, "Yah Tama, this fun!"

Tama groans in mock indignantly, "Whatever. Lelouch, It's time to go."

With a sigh, Lelouch agrees. Surviving almost being killed by Clovis's goon squad after falling into a hijacked truck carrying C.C. grates on Lelouch's nerves. staring at the corpses of Clovis's royal guard, Lelouch merely scoffs, "That idiot Tamaki can't do anything right! The operation to rescue C.C. was supposed to happen next week! Now Clovis will kill innocent people again."

Tama nods, "Not fully bringing those idiots into our plans only backfired on us!"

Nora clinches her fist, "Enough! We have a mess to clean up. Thanks to those morons.

Mordred nods her head in agreement, "I agree. We can assign proper blame later. For now we kill as many Britannian soldiers as we can before crushing Clovis's effeminate skull... with a sledgehammer! well... after he spills his guts to us of course!"

Tama grins savagely, "Lets do this!"

Arturia Pendragon just shakes her head, "Typical. Anyway lets get going."

With a beautiful smile Nero Claudius gives a dramtic bow, "Clovis shall receive the fruits of his labour... in Tartarus!" 

* * *

Suffice it to say the Battle of Shinjuku goes very baddly for Clovis. Especially since his little toy the Lancelot is crushed by ironically the Knightmare's namesake (Nora turned Lancelot Du Lac into a vampire centuries ago). After ordering a ceasefire and extracting everything he needs, Lelouch puts a bullet through Clovis's skull.

After leaving the G1, Lelouch and the others meet up with Naoto's resistance cell in a secure location. In the resistance base Tamaki glares at the Britannins across the room. Tamaki then snarls, "What are Britannians doing here?! Especially the head of the Spartacus Corporation."

Claire glares back and snaps, "Thank's Tamaki, I'm so glad I'm included in that category despite being apart of this cell for a year! And don't you dare say That's different somehow!"

Tamaki splutters, but before he can say anything he's elbowed by Inoue, "Tamaki, Claire has proved herself time and time again to us. However I do agree with Tamaki, What is the head of Spartacus doing here?"

Tamaki groans in pain, "I know that, I wasn't referring to Claire... I was referring to these other people."

Ohgi just shakes his head, "You misspoke again Tamaki. Anyway, thank you for saving us."

Nora nods, "Think nothing of it, water under the bridge. Anyway, your welcome. I have a proposition for you guys. Why I'm here is apart of the proposition."

Naoto quirks an eyebrow, "Really?"

Nora nods, "We would like for you to join the Black Knights as well as join Spartacus as employees."

The resistance cell members eyes widen. Inoue chokes, "Leaving aside the philanthropic work you do, especially for our people. Spartacus is a Britannian company that builds weapons and equipment like aircraft carriers, submarines, dreadnoughts, battleships, G1s, tanks, knightmare frames, jets, helicopters etc. for Britannia! Why ask us to join the Black Knights as well?"

Nora laughs, "True. Here's the thing, the BK and Spartacus are one and the same entity." Naoto's cell eyes widen, but Nora ignores them, "You see Spartacus is merely a front. A Trojan horse. We build all these things for Britannia with a back door. A switch if you will. Imagine Japan is in open rebellion against Britannia. Suddenly, all of Spartacus made military vehicles being operated by the Britannian military suddenly in the midst of battle turn on their own comrades at the flick of a switch. All those military vehicles suddenly simultaneously and in unison become remote controlled drones for the Black Knights. Their previous operators helplessly entombed inside the driver seat."

This floors the resistance members. A few minutes later Kallen grins, "I like it! Finally justice!"

Naoto smirks, "Awesome! So who is Zero, If you don't mind me asking?"

Lelouch steps from behind Tama and Mordred. Causing Kallen's eyes to widen before screaming, "Lelouch?!"

Lelouch just smirks, "That would be me. Lelouch vi Britannia. Former Eleventh Prince of the Empire and seventeenth in line to the throne."

Kallen's eyes widen, "Your the Traitor Prince! The one who rallied the Japanese military against your own country. Your supposed to be dead!"

Lelouch just smirks, "The reports of my demise are nothing but a fabricated fairytail. Not even Hades, Hel or Lucifer can keep me contained. Not when I vowed seven years ago that I would obliterate Britannia!"

Naoto whistles, "Claire your brother is somthing isn't he?"

Claire nods, "True Naoto. The question is now, will you join us?"

Naoto grins, "Claire, when you and Euphie came to us a year ago as representatives of the Black Knights. We worked along side you guys since then. But we had no idea you two represented Britannia's so called Traitor Prince. I'm in. What about the rest of you?"

After some deliberation an agreement is reached. The rest of the cell will join the Black Knights and Spartacus. For the first time during the meeting, Euphemia li Britannia speaks up, "Now that's settled we should talk about what our next objective will be."

Kallen raises an eyebrow at one of her lovers, "Which is Euphie?"

Euphie smirks as a red crane appears in one of her eyes, "The obliteration of the Purist Faction."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does some sources call Saber Arturia Pendragon (like FFN. Net) while others call her Artoria Pendragon (like on on this site)?  
> Also, about Claire's back story. That's the same backstory in all my fanfic's for Claire li Britannia.


	2. The Tarnished White Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this in chapter 1 like an idiot (because I never thought of it). In this fanfiction Nunnally was never blinded or crippled.

  * 


_**Date: June 2nd, 2017** _

_**Location: Tokyo Settlement, Ashford Academy** _

* * *

"Wake up Lelouch! I know you were sleeping! Your hand stopped moving!"

Milly then hits Lelouch lightly with fold up newspaper. Seconds later he sits straight up and scowls, "Well you don't have to beat me up about it!"

Rivalz lightheartedly snarks, "Serves you right for ditching me yesterday! we were supposed to go gambling and you wrecked my bike too!"

Annoyed, Monica Kruszewski slaps Rivalz on the side of the head, "Rivalz your not helping!"

Nora nods, "True, shut up Rivalz."

Rivalz pouts, "You guys are no fun! This is supposed to be our summer vacation! Stupid rules about living on campus during summer!"

Gino Weinberg shrugs, "Those rules have been in place since the Italian Union, the German Federation, the Iberian Union, the Soviet Union, Republic of Poland, The French People's Republic, the Republic of Scandinavia, the Republic of England, Republic of Wales, the Republic of Scotland, the Republic of Ireland, the Federal Republic of Benelux, Swiss Confederation, the Danube Federation, The United Sates of Yugoslavia, Republic of Czechoslovakia, United Republic of Albania, the Greek Federation, Republic of Turkey and the Socialist Republic of Thrace formed the Eurasian Union to stand against Britannia. I agree those rules are anoying as hell. However the faculty keeps shoving the whole, "'These rules exist so students in dangerous and unstable Area Colonies will be protected from the barbaric numbers.'"

Kallen scoffs, "What a joke that is. 'Protecting us' my ass! It's all about Big Brother keeping us in line. So they know where we are all the time!"

Rin Tohsaka snorts, "Hardly protection."

Sakura Matou nods in agreement,"Too true Rin."

Shirley sighs, "There's nothing we can do about it. Anyway, Lulu where were you and Yuzu going yesterday?"

Milly smirks, "Probably another date. Well Lelouch, Yuzu? Lets have it!"

Lelouch's eye twitches, "For the last time Milly, we aren't dating!"

Yuzu nods, "Besides, I'm strictly a lesbian."

Despite not saying anything, curt nods come from Renya Mitsuzuri, Shiori Ryuudou, Misuzu Futaba and Victoria Cross. meanwhile, the centuries old vampire Futaba Sumeragi grimaces unsure how this is going to play out. So she shoots Lelouch and Yuzuru Fujimura a warning look. Lelouch picks up on this but before he can say anything, Nunnally stands up and places her hands on her hips, "Well Lelouch? The truth."

Trapped between a rock and a hard place, Lelouch sighs and tells them a semi fabricated story, "We went to Shinjuku to help Dr. Marikawa and accidentally got caught up in a mess in Shinjuku."

Shirley gulps, "What kind of mess?!"

Yuzu sighs, "Might as well give then the highlights."

Lelouch nods, "Well me and Yuzu were headed towards Dr. Marikawa's clinic to help her out, but we got in front of a truck, we accidentally caused a truck to crash into a construction site. So we went to help them, however we accidentally fell into the truck and then descovered that the truck belonged to the Japanese resistance."

Shizuka Marikawa eyes flicker warningly, "An unfortunate event."

Shirley gasps. Her eyes widen, "What?! thats dangerous."

With a curt nod in agreement, Saeko Busujima sighs, "It's idiotic, but apparently Lelouch did it anyway."

Cheryl Robinson sighs, "Stupid."

Clearing her throat, Cynthia Robinson merely shrugs, "Taking risks isn't good for your health you know!"

Lelouch nods, "I know girls. Anyway I contacted Nora and we eventually got out of there."

Shirley sighs in relief, "Thank god for that Lulu, Yuzu! hearing this story almost gave me a heart attack!"

Lelouch sighs, "Really Shirley I'm sorry to-"

Suddenly Milly shouts, "GUUUUTS!"

Rivalz sighs, "Milly you trying your GUTS spell again?"

Milly smirks, " Yup, I want you people puting your all into this!"

Lelouch cocks his head to the side, "I don't think your magic going to do a whole lot."

Shirley raises her hand, "Actually your magic has gotten me going Madam President!"

Milly arches her eyebrow at Shirley, "Supple and willing, that's what I like"

Shirley holds her arm in front of her and moves it upwards, "I train hard in the Gymnastics Club!"

Milly sighs, "That's not what I was getting at."

Rivalz wolf whistles. For Rivalz's transgression, Savitri Kagari swats him in the back of the head, "Shut up pervert!"

Neha Shankar shakes her head in disappointment, "Rivalz stop acting weird."

Shirley stares blankly at Milly, "Huh?"

Saya Takagi merely rolls her eyes, "Figures..."

Milly's mouth morphs into perverted grin, "Your a ten." Shirley looks down, however Milly ignores this and continues, "From what I've seen in the girl's bathroom as well as our sessions with Kallen and the others anyway. You've been filling out in all the right places."

Shirley gasps, "What are you taking about you pirv! You shouldn't... gah... Milly!"

Rei Miyamoto groans, "Seen that one coming a mile away!"

The undercover Black Knight and vampire Marirrosa Noriega shakes her head in exacerbation, "Keep that stuff in the bedroom please!"

Takashi Komuro nods his head profusely, "Please do."

Nora grins pervertedly, "Yup Shirley you sure have and you continue to get hotter by the minute and also-"

Suddenly Nora stops cold as she spots several seething jealous women in the forms of Kallen Kōzuki, Monica Kruszewski, Nero Claudius, Tamamo-no-Mae, Mordred Pendragon and Claire li Britannia giving her death glares. Nora gulps, However Kallen, Monica, Tama, Claire, Mordred and Nero are still the hottest girls of campus in fact the entire planet!"

Chiles go down the backs of the lovers Marika Soresi and Liliana Vergamon as they shiver in fear. Both gulp in perfect unison and tearfully ask, "By Jupiter what have you done!"

Rivalz nervously chuckles, "Nice save Nora. However I think you just screwed yourself."

Shirley swiftly ducks under the table. Even Milly is affected. Her eyes dilate as her breath catches in her throat. Meanwhile Kohta Hirano just whimpers, "Nice knowing you... good bye!"

Alice Maresato is sweating bullets, "Now you've done it moron!"

Mash Kyrielight pales, "Nora what were you thinking?!"

Ritsuka Fujimaru snorts, "Not thinking at all!"

For the first time since the meeting started, Leila Malcal decides to get involved. Leila stands up and walks over to Nora, "Nora, Kallen and others look like their going to vaporize you on the spot one word."

Nora raises an eyebrow, "What?"

Leila says only one word, "Run."

Nora chuckles and is about get out of dodge, however it's not to be. Before the other peeved girls can even move, Kallen shoots out of her seat and before Nora even has a chance to run. Within seconds she has Nora on the ground. She then hisses, "Nora apologize for what you just said NOW! or so help me..."

Nora nervously chuckles, "Okay, okay, okay I apologize for what I said, now would you please get off of me, your quite heavy!"

After Nora apologizes, Kallen gets off of her. But not before muttering, "Bloody baka!"

Monica then throws her own two cents into voice her displeasure, "Perverted bastard."

Suddenly Yuzu's twin sister Amaya Fujimura runs into the room gasping for breath, "Turn on the TV quick! Channel 4 News!"

Milly nods. Once switched to the correct station. A contingent of the Purist Faction stands behind a podium. The leader of the Purist Faction, Jeremiah Gottwald begins to speak, "Prince Clovis has been taken from us, he fought for peace and justice against all of the Elevens; he did a martyr-"

Monica rolls her eyes, "What a load."

Jeremiah continues, "We must all bury our sorrow and carry on this will."

Yuzu scoffs, "'Sorrow' my ass. What a joke."

After this the scene switches to outside a courthouse. A reporter proclaims, "We bring breaking news, the man suspected has been caught, the suspect is an Honorary Britannian-" Suddenly the screen shows Suzaku being lead by Britannian soldiers in prision garb. As well as being backanded when he tries to say something. "Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven and Honorary Britannian, I repeat Suzaku Kururugi: Arrested for murder!"

* * *

**_Two hours later_**

**_ Location: Shinjuku, Former Kōzuki Resistance HQ, Now A Black Knights Forward Base _ **

* * *

"Those damn Britannians!"

"Tamaki, that's enough!" Naoto growls.

Naomi Inoue nods her head in agreement, "Shut up! Your not helping matters."

Yoshitaka Minami sighs in frustration, "Is there anything we can do about this situation?"

Kento Sugiyama shrugs, "Beats me."

Yoshitaka Manami's cousin Rika Minami and fellow freedom fighter sighs, "We'll think of somthing. Hopefully I can use my skills from when I was a member of the prefecture police in Tokonosu."

Lelouch chuckles, "We use the Purists own plan against them. What I mean is, the Purists want to remove the Honorary Britannian System from existence by framing the son of Japan's last acting Prime Minister. The Purists have no idea who killed Clovis, thus the perfect setup for framing Kururugi."

"So what's your point?" Tamaki scoffs.

Lelouch smirks, "My point is that this is the perfect window to expose Clovis's crimes on international television as well as the internet while showing how incompetent, power hungry, genocidal and treacherous the Purists really are. Think about it, the Purists using the death of a member of the Imperial Family to further their own gains. Realistically speaking, just imagine how much the Imperial Family's wrath will come down upon the Purists. It will be like the Wrath of Jupiter himself. Or as the Christians would say: The Wrath of God."

Naoto smirks, "Jupiter will not be smiling on the Purists this day!"

Marirrosa grins, "So how are we going to screw over the Purists exactly?"

Lelouch chuckles, "I just need two people for confronting the Purists head on. Meanwhile Spartacus and the rest of the Black Knights will handle things from behind the scenes. We have two days till Kururugi's trial and subsequent exacution. Just to let you know ahead of time, Jeremiah Gottwald is loyal to the vi Britannia line. We've been in contact."

Naoto smirks, "Are you telling me Jeremiah Gottwald, the head of the Purist Faction is a double agent?"

Cheryl nods her head but says nothing. Meawhile her elder sister Cynthia grins, "Yup!"

With a dazzling smile, Nero dramatically bows and speaks for the first time, "But of course Lord Naoto. We have exquisitely beguiled our enemies and just as Odysseus beguiled the Trojans, we the Order of the Black Knights have beguiled the Purists. With our modern day Trojan Horse by the names of Jeremiah Gottwald, Lilycia Gottwald, Marika Soresi and Liliana Vergamon! we infiltrated our enemies once thought most secure of sanctuaries. With our performance in but two nights time, we shall cast our most vilest of villains into the shadowy abiss to where they belong! Our most glorious of performances will be seen by all the world. Our debut is but the stage, all those watching us are but the spectators. We are but the performers on the world stage, and thus we must execute our performance with vigorous detail and accuracy for the greatest act of our age is upon us!"

Oldrin Zevon facepalms, "You just had to set her off didn't you Naoto?"

The former Japanese police officer/resistance fighter turned Black Knight then vampire Asuka Matsushima sighs, "Idiot."

The recently turned vampire/Black Knight Asami Nakaoka nods in vehement agreement with her lover/sire, "Agreed."

Naoto rubs the back of head sheepishly, "Sorry. Anyway Lelouch, what's the plan?"

Lelouch smirks, "This will be easier than people think it will be. Since Jeremiah is our mole, we need a scapegoat to take the fall. You know to lead the parade."

Suddenly an epiphany strikes (at first glance) an extremely unlikely member of the Black Knights. Unless of course you knew her past and reasons for joining the BK. Marika Soresi raises her hand while snuggling with her lover Liliana Vergamon, "Hello, my name is Marika Soresi. And this is my lover Liliana Vergamon. Anyway we are two of the people Nero just mentioned. Anyway, I have a candidate for the fall guy. My scumbag of a brother Kewell. Before anyone says anything, my brother was one of the thugs responsible for the massacre here in Shinjuku. Truth be told, Me and Lily would of followed in Kewells as well as our parants footsteps if it wasn't for Nora and the other Black Knights as well as for Spartacus. For everything Kewell has done..." A determined and harden look settles across Marika's normally soft features, "He deserves no mercy!"

Lelouch smiles at how far Marika has come since he met her and Lily, "Now that's out of the way, here's the plan and what we have to do..."

* * *

**_Date: June 4th, 2017_**

**_ Location: Tokyo Settlement, Fifth Ave _ **

* * *

Just as planned, everything is setup just as Lelouch foreseen. On international television, a reporter drones on about Kururugi being paraded like an animal to slaughter... a mere spectacle in a circus performance, "Any moment... any moment, It's a sight to see, the trongs lining the route. Waiting on baited breath for the murder of Prince Clovis to pass by, former Eleven and Honorary Britannian, Suzaku Kururugi... I... I can see them... they have the suspect, Suzaku Kururugi is headed this way! Voices of scorn, growing ever louder, bearing a testament to a people's love of their Prince, raining their jugment down on a terrorist. Lord Kewell Soresi, integral in settling this case, will be presiding over this case as acting consul."

As the shouts for Kururugi head gets louder, the more fervent the patriotic sheep become. however this all changes when Lelouch arrives as Zero. As predicted, Kewell takes the spotlight and beats his chest. After he stops rambling nonsense, Lelouch declares, "I am Zero!"

Kewell scoffs what do you want terrorist A quick death perhaps?"

Lelouch smirks under his mask and reveals the capsule from Shinjuku. This throws the Purists into panic. Undeterred, Lelouch chuckles, "Simple. This for Suzaku Kururugi, a innocent man!"

Kewell roars with laughter, "Kururugi! an innocent... don't make me laugh! he-"

Lelouch doesn't let Kewell finish, "Is innocent. YOU couldn't find the real killer, instead YOU framed Suzaku Kururugi so YOU could destroy the Honorary Britannian system. What's more is the fact that you deliberately are using Prince Clovis's death for your own personal gains! Suzaku Kururugi is the son of Japan's last acting Prime Minister, thus he is the perfect candidate for this farce!"

These revelations shock the crowd and the world (except for those already in the know). However Lelouch isn't done. I have proof of the Purist Faction's misdeeds."

Within twenty-five minutes, the world is step by step walked through via video footage of how the Purists set about framing Suzaku. This includes showing footage of Villetta Nu and Kewell outright stating that they'll use Clovis's death for their own ambitions. As predicted, this angers the Imperial Family in Pendragon while every other patrotic Britannian worldwide are shocked, horrified and angry. Lelouch smirks, "Now will you hand over Suzaku Kururugi Kewell?"

Kewell snarls, "Like hell I will! I will never let Kururugi go ever! Kururugi killed-"

Again Lelouch dosn't let Kewell finish, "Still sticking to that story Lemon Drops? Suzaku Kururugi did not kill Clovis! I DID!"

Pandemonium breaks out. Kewell snarls, "You bastard!"

Lelouch laughs, "I killed the effeminate fop because he orchestrated the Shinjaku Massacre. I have proof!"

After this Lelouch shows video footage of the massacre from the point of view of Sutherlands (both Black Knight and stolen/salvaged) and the Britannian infantry's hemet cams. As well as Clovis ordering the massacre in the first place. All the while Britannian propaganda running down the Japanese as well as Rivalz thoughtless words (regarding the Japanese being "Nothing like us Britannians!" (Back at Ashford everyone is giving Rivalz the evil eye as he buries his face into his hands in shame) during one of his and Lelouch's gambling expeditions plays in the background. This includes showing Clovis sob story about the "Eight who died for justice" in Osaka all the while throwing a party when not on camera. After the footage is over, Lelouch snarls, "Clovis did all this to coverup that he was doing illigal human experimentation! Here's the proof!"

After Lelouch finishes speaking, Code R is shown to the entire world. At one point Lelouch even plays a recording of the reporter from earlier (blathering about how great and wondrous Clovis is and how Suzaku is nothing but a vile terrorist for suposedly killing him) Over some of the vile and heinous Code R experiments shown.

By the time the slew of videos are over, As expected, people are throwing their guts up. Back at Ashford, Shirley is sobbing due to all the atrocities commited by Clovis. As well as that her father is apart of such evil. Gino is livid and mumbling several choice profanities about Clovis under his breath. Meanwhile, despite the members the Black Knights currently within Ashford having foreknowledge of what Clovis was doing (after going over the captured documents), the BK members in Ashford openly ether cry or clinch their fists in rage. Mash is a brokenhearted mess. Back with Lelouch. He demands of Kewell once more, "Hand over Suzaku Kururugi now!"

Kewell snarls, "No."

Lelouch chuckles, Ok, I get it, Suzaku Kururugi killed his father seven years ago... oh wait that's not widely known! Well here's the proof!"

It takes a bit but by the time Lelouch is done showing the truth of what Suzaku did seven year ago. Most of Japan is calling Suzaku Kururugi the Benedict Arnold of Japan. Suzaku is horrified but can't do anything about it. Tapping on the roof of Covis's fake car, the car drives up to Kewell. Once within range of Kewell, Lelouch activates his geass, **"If you don't want your own personal dirty laundry to come out Lemon Drop you will hand over Suzaku Kururugi to me and do everything in your power to help us escape!"**

Kewell scoffs, 'What are you talking...yes of course! Release Kururugi now!"

After some confusion, the Britannians release Suzaku to Lelouch. Just before Lelouch, Kallen (the fake car's driver) and Suzaku make their exit. Villetta Nu yells, "If we let them get away, we'll lose everything!"

Smirking, Lelouch turns around and loudly asks, "Lose everything, what exactly do you mean Villetta Nu?... Never mind."

Before Lelouch, Kallen and Suzaku make their escape. Lelouch plays the recording of Villetta shouting, "If we let them get away, we'll lose everything!" on international television.

* * *

_**Thirty-Four Minutes later**_

_**Location Shinjuku, A Old Stadium** _

* * *

After bringing Suzaku to an old stadium and properly freeing him. He launches ino a self-righteous tirade. However nobodies having it. Several people are watching this tirade in the shadows. Including one Akeno Himejima and Rias Gremory. Stealthy she pulls out a Britannian Purist Faction issued sniper rifle and aims it at Suzaku's head. While Lelouch keeps Suzaku distracted. She locks onto her target. Then with an annoyed look, she pulls the trigger and ends Suzaku Kururugi's life with a 50. caliber bullet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters Renya, Futaba Sumeragi, Shiori, Misuzu and Victoria (also known as Victoria of the Void) are from Shikkoku no Renya.  
> In order to realistically bring Renya, Futaba Sumeragi, Shiori, Misuzu and Victoria into present day, They are (in this story) turned into vampires by Nora. Also (in this fanfic): Renya, Shiori, Misuzu and Victoria will go under aliases of Renya Mitsuzuri, Shiori Ryuudou, Misuzu Futaba, and Victoria Cross  
> In this fanfic Kallen, Anya and Gino are already members of the Student Council by the start of this fanfic. Monica Kruszewski is also a member.
> 
> Yuzuru Fujimura and Amaya Fujimura are OCs.
> 
> Marirrosa Noriega is a CG canon character not an OC. Marirrosa is the girl standing beside Oldrin Zevon in the picture. Also Asuka Matsushima isn't a OC ether (minus the first name) Matsushima is a canon character Highschool of the Dead. I gave her a first name due to her never officially being given one. She is the person seen in front of the billboard one of this Chapter's pictures.
> 
> Here are the real life countries (2019 borders) that the fictional countries (I named in this chapter) encompass: 
> 
> Italian Union: Italy, San Marino, Vatican City and Malta.  
> German Federation: Germany and Austria.  
> Iberian Union: Spain (minus overseas territories, Portugal (minus overseas territories) and Andorra.  
> Swiss Confederation: Switzerland.  
> Soviet Union: The former Soviet Union plus Mongolia.  
> Republic of Poland: Poland.  
> French People's Republic: France (excluding all it's overseas territories) and Monaco.  
> Republic of Scandinavia: Denmark (excluding Greenland), Norway (minus overseas territories), Sweden and Finland.  
> Republic of England: England (minus the British Commonwealth and overseas territories).  
> Republic of Wales: Wales.  
> Republic of Scotland: Scotland.  
> Republic of Ireland: Republic of Ireland, Northern Ireland and the Isle of Man.  
> Federal Republic of Benelux: Belgium, Netherlands, and Luxembourg.  
> Danube Federation: Hungary, Bulgaria (excluding southeastern Bulgaria (Northern Thrace), Romania and Liechtenstein.  
> United Sates of Yugoslavia: Former Yugoslavia.  
> United Republic of Albania: Albania.  
> Republic of Czechoslovakia: Czechia and Slovakia.  
> The Greek Federation: Greece (excluding Western Thrace).  
> Republic of Turkey: Turkey (excluding Turkish East Thrace).  
> Socialist Republic of Thrace: Historical Thrace (southeastern Bulgaria (Northern Thrace), northeastern Greece (Western Thrace) and Turkish East Thrace).
> 
> Holy Britannian Empire (Britannian Homeland): Canada, United States Of America, Greenland, Iceland, Baja California peninsula and the Mexican states of Sonora, Chihuahua, Coahuila, Nuevo León and Tamaulipas.
> 
> Note: The Baja California peninsula, Sonora, Chihuahua, Coahuila, Nuevo León and Tamaulipas are as of the start of this fanfic completely anglicized. Also Britannia is officially a Federal Absoulute Monarchy. The Baja California peninsula in this fanfic is combined with the real life American state of California to form the Britannian state of California.
> 
> The Mexican states of Sonora, Chihuahua, Coahuila, Nuevo León and Tamaulipas are combined into the Britannian state of Arnold (named after the traitor Duke Benedict Arnold). Also in this story the real life American state of Washington is named Darwin (after Charles Darwin).
> 
> Britannian Area Colonies: 
> 
> Area 1: Mexico (minus the Baja California peninsula, Sonora, Chihuahua, Coahuila, Nuevo León and Tamaulipas).  
> Area 2: All islands in the the Caribbean.  
> Area 3: Belize, Costa Rica, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras, Nicaragua and Panama.  
> Area 4: Colombia, Ecuador, French Guiana, Guyana, Suriname and Venezuela.  
> Area 5: Peru.  
> Area 6: Brazil.  
> Area 7: Bolivia and Paraguay.  
> Area 8: Argentina, Bouvet Island, Chile, Falkland Islands and Uruguay.  
> Area 9: New Zealand.  
> Area 10: Philippines.  
> Area 11: Japan.  
> Area 12: South Africa, Swaziland, Lesotho, Zimbabwe and Zambia.  
> Area 13: Mozambique, Botswana and Malawi.  
> Area 14: Madagascar, Mauritius, Réunion, Comoros and Seychelles.  
> Area 15: Namibia.  
> Area 16: Angola.  
> Area 17: Tanzania.


End file.
